Tokio de traiciones
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: ¿Que pasaría cuando una familia es atacada por la envidia?, ¿A qué llevaría este sentimiento?. mal summary Este fic participa del Reto "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche".
1. Momentos inesperados

**DISCLAIMER **Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p>POV NARRADORA<p>

Aquel bosque se había convertido en una gran hoguera, consumida con gritos de dolor y oculta por una inmensa cantidad de humo morado que ascendía hacia el cielo, solo faltaba uno y con ello el fin de un aquelarre.

Era él contra ellos, uno contra 20 vampiros. En otras circunstancias él hubiese pensado que era fácil acabar con ellos, pero ahora no, ya que habían roto la parte más importante de él, su corazón, su vida, su todo. Y no solo eso también se había llevado a los seres que inútilmente él había apreciado. Entonces pensó _¿De qué me sirve seguir con vida?_ , él sabía lo que ellos querían, pero antes de unirse a ellos prefería la muerte. _Sabes que ellos no te mataran ¿cierto? _Le dijo de nuevo su mente y tenía toda la razón, ellos no lo matarían. Pero si no lo hacían ellos lo haría él mismo.

Tomó un gran bocado de aire mientras acababa con uno de los "lideres", la segunda al mando se enfureció – Que nadie se mueva de su sitio, a este lo acabo yo sola- dijo con su ira contenida ,que poco después fue liberada en su don, el cual hizo que él se revolcara en su sitio, fue tanto el dolor, que comenzó a sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era arrancado a pedazos y justo al momento que creyó ya llegar a su muerte el dolor se detuvo.

Aprovecho ese momento de paz para levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir la tierra de un gran golpe, mientras esto pasaba vio como varios caían, otros huían y muy pocos intentaban ayudar a los que estaban por caer, entre esta confusión avanzó hasta estar al borde del abismo, soltó el aire que había estado guardando, para así llamar la atención ya que su voz no lograba salir. Al parecer aquello funciono ya que todos fijaron la vista en él, _es hora _dijo su mente sonrió de medio lado y antes de que reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que planeaba o mucho peor lo detuvieran, se arrogó al abismo que él había creado.

* * *

><p>Hola! aqui les dejo el primer fic que escribo para un reto espero que les guste!<p>

Naty


	2. El plan

**DISCLAIMER **Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><em>Se arrogó al abismo que él había creado<em>

POV AMUN

De nuevo lo veía desde la distancia, como con tanta facilidad lograba levantar el agua que se encontraba en el estanque y la movía a su antojo, mientras ella observaba y sonreía feliz ante esto.

Lo había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo, para así poder evitar que lo "lastimaran", pero a ¿Qué momento todo eso se había convertido en odio?, mentiría si les dijera que no lo sabía, toda su carisma, su independencia, sus ganas de salirse de lo establecido, incluso el amor de la que creí siempre mía, pero sobre todo su poder aquel asombroso don que nadie más poseía. Todo aquello había contribuido para que cada día que pasaba lo detestara más.

¿Qué había hecho el para ganarse todo aquello? NADA, Benjamin solo era un tipo con suerte, nada más podría describir por qué se había ganado tanto, yo por otra parte solo era un tipo común. Una parte de mi sabía que no podría quitarle todo su poder, pero lo que si podía, era quitarle su felicidad e incluso todo lo que él más quería, a su tan amada Tia.

Para ello lo había planeado todo y dentro de poco su vida yo la destruiría. – ¿Te pasa algo Amun?- me preguntó, al pasar junto a mí -No, no es nada solo te veía practicar, has mejorado mucho- le dije mientras forzaba una sonrisa-¡Gracias!, pero no estaba practicando, solo pasaba el rato- contesto con su estúpida "humildad"-Como sea, por cierto Tia- dije mirando a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él-alista tus cosas, mañana saldremos a Tokio- su mirada mostro sorpresa – ¿Para qué iremos para allá? –preguntó, mientras su linda parejita decía - ¡Vaya esto será grandioso!- me alegro mucho dañarle su entusiasmo cuando le dije -Ben solo iremos Tia, Kebi y yo, tu iras después porque debes esperar a unos invitados que llegaran mañana y saldrás al día siguiente y respondiendo a tu pregunta Tia, vamos a visitar a unos amigos- vi como ella asentía y subía hacia su cuarto, mientras el giraba sobre sus talones, cabizbajo_ preferirás nunca haberte separado de ella_ le dije a través de mi mente.

Subí hasta mi alcoba, para asegurarme que ya todo estuviese listo para el viaje que me permitiría no volverlo a ver nunca más y de paso arruinarle – Ya está listo- dijo Kebi en cuanto me vio entrar a nuestra alcoba - ¡Perfecto!, y ¿lo segundo?- le pregunté, mientras ella sonreía, asentía con la cabeza y me entregaba un collar roto y desgastado pero lo que más sobresalía, el emblema de los que serían mis aliados

Los Vulturis


	3. Melancolía

**DISCLAIMER **Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

_Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><em>El emblema de los que serían mis aliados <em>_Los Vulturis_

POV TIA

Es hace una semana que me secuestraron es raro que secuestren a un vampiro, pero así fue como paso. ¿Por qué demonios nos tuvieron que hacer esto?, ya que meditándolo sabía que ellos no me querían a mí solo a Ben, pero lo que más me molesta es que esto fue ocasionado por "nuestro líder", "nuestro compañero", "nuestro padre", y por más que suene extraño yo lo extrañaba mucho, el que había sido antes de que los Cullen nos pidieran ayuda, al que siempre había sido un superviviente y nos cuidaría, extrañaba estar en casa, el lugar donde yo pertenecía, extrañaba estar junto a mi amado Ben y que ahora el estuviese en peligro por culpa de "nuestra familia".

Este lugar era muy obscuro que si no era porque era vampiro no podría ver nada, no había comido nada hace esa semana, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora. El problema más importante era saber que tenían planeado tanto para mí, como para Ben. Entonces solloce con tanta fuerza que mi garganta se desgarro, y así continúe por mucho tiempo solloce por mi familia perdida, por esto que me habían hecho, por las lágrimas que nunca saldrían de mis ojos y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ben mi dulce Ben que sabía que haría lo que fuera por saber de mí y ellos no le dirían donde estoy, además ellos había planeado esto y ahora sé que Ben está en peligro. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Aún recuerdo con rabia y mucho dolor todo lo que paso.


	4. El secuestro

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

><p>Ahora sé que Ben está en peligro. Pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo?<p>

POV TIA

_Flashback_

Nos encontrábamos viajando hacia Tokio, me sentía muy incómoda, preocupada, triste pero sobre todo había un sentimiento que me recorrió en cuanto salí de casa y era como una pequeña vocecilla que me decía que estaba en peligro, que mientras más me alejaba de Ben más fuerte se hacía.

Pero ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirme y regresar ya que el piloto había anunciado nuestra llegada, voltee a ver hacia Amun y Kebi que se levantaban y caminaban hacia la salida, imite su acción y los seguí despacio.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y nos dispusimos a salir de aquel lugar, Amun alquilo un auto que nos llevaría hasta la enorme casa en la cual nos hospedaríamos hasta poder visitar a los amigos de Amun. Tokio era un lugar hermoso, íbamos rodeados de varios árboles los cuales en su estado me indicaban que estábamos en plena primavera, de pronto entre aquel bosque vi a una figura moverse a la misma velocidad en la cual íbamos, me aterre y antes que pueda decir algo, el auto freno de golpe.

Quise saber que era lo que ocurría cuando Amun dijo –Salgan del auto- de inmediato obedecí a lo que me pedía mientras Kebi hacia lo mismo y ya afuera pude visualizar que cinco vampiros nos rodearon, entré en pánico y decidí apegarme hasta quedar junto a Kebi, la cual me miro con un odio que nunca había mostrado para después sonreírme con maldad y golpearme con tanta fuerza que me derribo de inmediato, le mire sin comprender ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, y antes de poder levantarme, sentí como un dolor insoportable se colaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Grite con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras me revolcaba intentando apagar aquel tormentoso dolor, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe final, que nunca llego y en lugar de eso el dolor paro abruptamente, abrí los ojos y sentí como mis lágrimas se escurrían a través de ellos y de paso me mostraron como los pies de Kebi se acercaban hacia mí, esperaba saber porque me había hecho eso y porque Amun no hacía nada por impedirlo, pero de nuevo esto no fue respondido y en lugar de eso ella se acercó y en un susurro tan bajo incluso para los vampiros dijo –Esto es por haberme robado a lo único que eh amado en mi vida- sus palabras me dejaron atónita, sabía que se refería a Ben – Llévensela- dijeron Amun y Kebi al mismo tiempo –a nosotros no nos dan ordenes- dijo unos de los vampiros – ¡solo háganlo!- grito la dueña de aquel horrible dolor que minutos antes había sentido, Jane.

El dolor volvió mientras una inmensa nube de color negro se aproximaba, en cuanto mi cuerpo entró en contacto con ella, deje de sentir todo a mi alrededor. No veía, ni oía nada, fue como quedar inconsciente.


	5. La charla

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

><p><em>Esto es por haberme robado a lo único que eh amado en mi vida<em>

POV KEBI

Me encontraba sola en el patio de la inmensa casa que Amun había comprado, extrañaba demasiado mi hogar en Egipto, pero debía someterme a lo que él ordenaba.

Las Flores crecían y el sol brillaba en lo alto, todos pensarían que ese era un ambiente perfecto para la alegría en plena primavera no debía haber tristeza además junto a mí se encontraban los tan ansiados cerezos en flor lo que en este pueblo significa la llegada de un buen tiempo, pero eso no me llegaba a contentar, ni mucho menos lograba que al menos me sintiera a gusto.

De pronto escuche como unos pasos tan conocidos para mí se acercaban. -¿Que te sucede? Ultimadamente te eh visto muy melancólica - escuché la voz de "mi amor" –no es nada solo quería despejar mi mente por un momento- le respondí esperando que mis palabras lo convencieran a él y de paso a mí- de acuerdo pero no digas que no te lo pregunte- lo escuche decir mientras giraba sobre sus talones dispuesto a dejarme sola de nuevo, pero antes de marcharse giro su cabeza y dijo - Sé que no te gusta Tokio, pero para que mi plan funcione debimos venir hasta aquí, así que muestra una buena cara, que si todo resulta volveremos tan pronto como venimos- me dijo ya en un tono más fuerte. Solo logre mover mi cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras el emprendía de nuevo su entrada a la gran casona.

Di un gran suspiro muy sonoro aun incluso para un simple humano, mientras forzaba una sonrisa y entraba a casa, _todo funcionará_ me dije a mi misma, mientras alistaba todo para la llegada de Benjamin


	6. Muerde el anzuelo

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

><p><em>Todo funcionará <em>

POV BENJAMIN

Estaba muy emocionado por volver a ver a Tia y a mi familia, hace mucho tiempo que estoy tan alejado de ellos. Recogí mis maletas y me dispuse a salir para encontrarme con Amun que me estaría esperando para ir a casa, salí despacio mientras buscaba con lo buscaba con la vista, hasta que lo encontré, alce mi mano mientras me acercaba – Amun ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte mientras le daba un abrazo – Bien y ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- preguntó –Bien, ya quiero conocer la casa- le dije sacando a flote mi emoción –De acuerdo vamos- me dijo con su nueva postura de frialdad.

Era una casa enorme de dos pisos, de color roja con el tejado de color negro, muy al estilo japonés. Alrededor de esta casa había varios árboles y algunas flores, todo era muy lindo y con la luz de la luna todo parecía un ambiente perfecto para salir un momento y eso era lo que haría en cuanto viera a Tia le invitaría a salir. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo como presintiendo que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Entramos a la casa la cual se encontraba en un sumo desorden, había varias cosas rotas y había una pestilencia muy fuerte, entre en pánico y corrí hacia la primera habitación que encontré la abrí de golpe pero no había nada –KEBI!- escuche el grito que provenía de Amun, corrí de nuevo hacia donde estaba para encontrarme con una escena espantosa, en el piso se encontraba Kebi con una cara de horror mezclada con dolor y con los ojos cerrados, mientras sollozaba el nombre de Tia una y otra vez, vi que tenía algo en la mano y que lo sujetaba con fuerza, me acerque despacio para que me diera lo que llevaba en la mano, fue grande mi sorpresa al descubrir que era un collar con el emblema de los Vulturis.

Mi cuerpo se paralizo con tan solo ver ese emblema y con todo el terror que sentía sujeté a Kebi por los hombros mientras la sacudía – ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ KEBI? REACCIONA DIME QUE PASO ¿QUÉ LE PASO A TIA? Y ¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS ESTO EN LAS MANOS? !RESPONDE!- le grite con toda la fuerza que tenía-¡HABLA!- le grite de nuevo – BENJAMIN SUELTALA QUE ASI NO VAS A CONSEGUIR NADA, hay que calmarnos para que Kebi nos cuente lo sucedido- interrumpió Amun, mi ira fue en aumento, pero sabía que tenía razón, inhale profundo para intentar calmarme y de nuevo iba a preguntar pero Kebi me sorprendió diciendo las palabras más horribles que pude llegar a escuchar –Se la llevaron- dijo en un susurro inaudible -¡¿QUË?!- dijimos al unísono Amun y yo –Cuéntanos que paso- le dijo Amun – Ellos.. ellos..solo..vi..vinieron…y… di….dijeron…que…que …..si….queriamos….verla..de….nuevo….de…..debiamos….ir….al….bos….que….mañana...a….media…no…noche- tartamudeo Kebi –yo…..yo….quise..-dijo mientras sus sollozos de nuevo le dejaban sin poder hablar, me levante del suelo con una furia incontenible.

_Mañana iré por ti mi amor, y asesinare a quien se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima. _


	7. Adiós chicas

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

><p><em>Mañana iré por ti mi amor, y asesinare a quien se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima.<em>

POV AMUN

Se acercaba la media noche, mientras observaba como Benjamin entrenaba con Kebi, la muy tonta creía que no me había dado cuenta, que ella prefería a Benjamin que a mí y no solo eso también tenía muchos celos y envidia de Tia por eso había aceptado involucrarse en mi plan.

Por eso me alegro mucho que mi plan esté funcionando, esta noche no solo me liberaría de la traicionera de Kebi también de lo más importante aquel estúpido niño que me había arruinado la vida y por ello yo le arruinaría la vida también, de pronto el reloj que tenía a mis espaldas comenzó a sonar advirtiendo la llegada de la media noche.

Tanto Benjamin como Kebi pararon de su entrenamiento –Me adelantaré no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Benjamin mientras salía corriendo, era una suerte que lo hiciera ya que tenía planeado algo más antes de irme – ¿Crees que ya esté todo listo?- me pregunto Kebi, al momento que se acercaba a mí- Claro, y es más aún me falta algo- le comunique, ella solo me mostro un gesto sorprendido y al momento que iba a preguntar tome de su cuello y fui apretando.

Ella muy asustada forcejeo conmigo-Suel…ta..me- dijo con voz entrecortada- CREES QUE PODIAS ENGAÑARME, ME TOMAS POR UN IDIOTA MI AMOR-le grite- Crees que soy tan imbécil como para no notar que me amas a ese idiota- le dije. Su expresión de nuevo cambio, a una de asombro pero tan rápido como apareció se fue, me acerque a su oído para susurrarle –Sé que nunca me preferirás a mí, entonces prefiero verte muerta a que me sigas engañando "cielito"-

La derribe con un golpe, que hizo que rodara varios metros lejos de mí, antes de que se pudiera levantar e intentara huir, la alcance y puse un pie sobre su cuello, ella de nuevo forcejeo intentado quitarse mi pie de encima, le sonreí, mientras separaba su cabeza de su cuello _Adiós amorcito._

Queme su cuerpo junto con su cabeza, y salí en busca de mi segunda víctima. Llegue al bosque y en él había alrededor de unos treinta y cinco vampiros de la guardia, entre ellos pude destacar a Jane y Alec, que sonreían malvadamente mientras cinco vampiros sujetaban Benjamin y frente a el Tia se revolcaba a causa del don de Jane, entonces y sin aviso Alec encendió un llamarada sobre el su cuerpo. Tia grito del dolor mientras Benjamin se paralizaba debido a la escena que ocurría delante de sus ojos, Alec para asegurarse de que se quede inmóvil envió su don sobre él. Que hizo que de inmediato cayera al suelo.

De pronto los gritos provenientes de Tia se fueron disminuyendo hasta que se detuvieron, para anunciar que había muerto.


	8. La verdad

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

><p><em>Para anunciar que había muerto<em>

POV BENJAMIN

En cuanto mi cuerpo fue liberado de aquella nube, me incorpore para observar el cuerpo de Tia que ya hacía en suelo totalmente calcinado, perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba y lance una enorme llama hacia los causantes de esto los cuales esquivaron mi llama, pero esta alcanzo a los cinco vampiros que minutos antes me sujetaban, hice esto varias veces mientras me acercaba para acabar con los asesinos de mi hermosa Tia, en el trayecto de mis ataques fui consumiendo a otros diez vampiros, mataba a todo lo que se me cruzaba, de pronto sentí que me sujetaron por la espalda, antes de voltearme acumule una gran bola de fuego en mi palma y con esta lista gire sobre mis talones para lanzarla a mi agresor, fue ahí donde escuche unos gritos desgarradores que provenían de Amun, con toda la furia que tenía yo lo había atacado y de paso lo había matado, había asesinado a mi padre.

Me quede estático en mi lugar, sintiendo que todo al mi alrededor se derrumbaba, me sentí una basura, una rata despreciable, una escoria, el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra. Mi furia creció hasta volverse incontrolable.

Comencé de nuevo abrirme paso hasta poder llegar hasta los causantes de esto, cuando llegue hasta ahí me di cuenta que ellos sonreían-MALDITOS MALNACIDOS-les grite – ¿Tú crees que esto es nuestra culpa?-pregunto la rubia – Todo esto lo planeo al que decías tu padre- continuo ella, solo intentaban distraerme – Mira él nos llamó y dijo que sería una gran idea que te tuviéramos en nuestra guardia, entonces lo planeo, dijo que si secuestrábamos a tu amada Tia, tu harías lo que fuera por rescatarla, incluso entregarte voluntariamente en cuanto llegaron él y su compañera nos entregaron a tu linda Tia, cuando llegaste ellos solo armaron un show fingiendo que nosotros las habíamos atacado, debo admitir que Kebi sabe actuar, ah y se me olvidaba ella se metió en este asunto porque odiaba a Tia y también la envidiaba porque ella te tenia, Kebi te amaba, pero la muy estúpida no supo que Amun ya sabía esto y por ello él la asesino, sabes tu padre te odiaba por haberle hecho esto e incluso por tener ese maravilloso don que tu posees te envidiaba - termino su relato Alec, no podía creer todo lo que me decía, no podía creer que Amun me envidiara tanto que hubiese destruido mi vida y de paso la de los demás, no me había dado cuenta que Kebi no se encontraba aquí lo cual me decía que era cierto Amun la había asesinado.

Esto lo había causado yo, toda esta pesadilla, la muerte de Amun, Kebi y mi adorada Tia todo lo había provocado yo, de nuevo me sentí como el pero ser en la tierra pero había una diferencia ahora estaba dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con esto, levante mi cabeza y me abalance contra Alec.


	9. El final de un aquelarre

**DISCLAIMER** Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen si no a nuestra escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer

Este fic participa del Reto Normal "Aquelarre y Nómadas" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

**ACLARACIÓN **no me volví loca y estoy repitiendo el capitulo solo quería cerrar con broche de oro (muy exagerada si lo se jejejeje) aumentando algunas cositas jejeje

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo había provocado yo<em>

POV NARRADORA

Aquel bosque se había convertido en una gran hoguera, consumida con gritos de dolor y oculta por una inmensa cantidad de humo morado que ascendía hacia el cielo, solo faltaba uno y con ello el fin de un aquelarre.

Era él contra ellos, uno contra 20 vampiros. En otras circunstancias él hubiese pensado que era fácil acabar con ellos, pero ahora no, ya que habían roto la parte más importante de él, su corazón, su vida, su todo. Y no solo eso también se había llevado a los seres que inútilmente él había apreciado. Entonces pensó _¿De qué me sirve seguir con vida?_ , él sabía lo que ellos querían, pero antes de unirse a ellos prefería la muerte. _Sabes que ellos no te mataran ¿cierto? _Le dijo de nuevo su mente y tenía toda la razón, ellos no lo matarían. Pero si no lo hacían ellos lo haría él mismo.

Tomó un gran bocado de aire mientras acababa con Alec, Jane se admiró por lo que había ocurrido se enfureció ya que su hermano había muerto – Que nadie se mueva de su sitio, a este lo acabo yo sola- dijo con su ira contenida ,que poco después fue liberada en su don, el cual hizo que él se revolcara en su sitio, fue tanto el dolor, que comenzó a sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo fuese arrancado a pedazos y justo al momento que creyó ya llegar a su muerte el dolor se detuvo.

Aprovecho ese momento de paz para levantarse con mucho esfuerzo y reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir la tierra de un gran golpe, mientras esto pasaba vio como varios caían, otros huían y muy pocos intentaban ayudar a los que estaban por caer, entre esta confusión avanzó hasta estar al borde del abismo, soltó el aire que había estado guardando, para así llamar la atención ya que su voz no lograba salir. Al parecer aquello funciono ya que todos fijaron la vista en él, _es hora _dijo su mente sonrió de medio lado y antes de que reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que planeaba o mucho peor lo detuvieran, se arrogó al abismo que él había creado.

Jane estática en su lugar vio como Benjamin caía y con él varios miembros de la guardia, había sido muy tonta al dejar que su hermano contara lo sucedido o incluso que haya peleado contra el sin usar su don, sabía que si regresaba a Volterra sin Benjamin su amo la mataría - ¡Vámonos! –grito, de inmediato todos siguieron su instrucción y regresaron a casa. Ella sabía que tendría una muerte digna y que pronto se reuniría de nuevo con su hermano.

Toda la envidia acumulada, creo el odio en una familia, o mejor dicho aquelarre, aquel pecado había destruido todo a su paso dejando solo la huella de lo que había sido y de lo que no llegaría a ser nunca.

FIN


End file.
